Introductions
by rowrow8
Summary: Something is wrong with Misaki, and Usagi doesn't know what to do. Slightly OOC Usagi


**Monday:**

The clock read 3:04 AM as Usagi continued to type away at his newest novel. He had barely moved since dinner since he was already behind on his deadline. Unfortunately for Aikawa, Usagi had spent his entire weekend performing "research" for his latest BL story with his one and only Misaki. Usagi got up to stretch and decided to call it quits for tonight. As he was finishing up, he began hearing noises from the other room.

Usagi got up to investigate, following the sound to Misaki's bedroom. Suddenly, the noises turned into cries and shouts. Usagi barged into the room, worry taking over his being.

"Misaki! Misaki, wake up!" Usagi yelled, shaking the young man into consciousness. "Misaki, what happened? Are you alright?"

Misaki was still not fully awake. He flailed his arms and legs in fear, still in the world of his dream. "Somebody help! Please! Help them! Please!"

Still utterly confused, Usagi continued to try and calm the teen down. "Misaki, it's all right, I'm here, let me help you."

"Huh? U-Usagi-san… Wha-What… O-oh…" Misaki tried to slow his breathing as he realized he had been dreaming, but instead his gasps turned into sobs. Usagi held him tight as Misaki cried and cried, gasping for air and shaking in his lover's arms. This lasted a few minutes, although to both men it felt like much longer. Eventually, Misaki's sobs became silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Usagi gently stroked Misaki's hair, trying to comfort him but not really knowing how to go about it.

After a couple more minutes, Misaki was the first to break the silence. "I-I'm sorry… for troubling you… a-and for getting your shirt all wet…" Misaki pulled away a little bit, wiping his face and keeping his eyes trained downward.

"Misaki… what happened? Please, tell me what-"

"I-i-i-i-it was nothing, please I'm sorry, l-let's just get some sleep!" Misaki replied, laughing nervously and refusing to meet Usagi's eyes. Normally, Usagi would've pushed (seeing as this behavior from Misaki was basically like a big neon sign saying "Something is wrong! I'm lying to you!"), but tonight, after what had just happened, Usagi thought it might be best to address this in the morning.

"Alright, but I'm staying with you tonight." Usagi said, removing his tie and settling in for the night.

Without a word, Misaki laid back down and turned away from Usagi.

And that's how Usagi knew something really was wrong.

Because for once, Misaki didn't protest.

 **Tuesday:**

Ever since the incident that had occurred, Misaki had been doing his best to avoid Usagi. He busied himself with chores, school, work, and whatever else he could use as an excuse to be busy.

Usagi knew he was being avoided, but unfortunately he couldn't do much about it with all of his meetings and Aikawa always bugging him about how late he already is for his current deadline. However, he was determined to get to the bottom of that dream today. Ever since it had happened, Misaki had been acting even stranger than usual. He seemed distracted and out of sorts. He didn't even try the chocolates Aikawa brought him as a gift!

What worried Usagi the most was how quiet Misaki was. It was as if someone had turned off the lights inside him and Misaki was just wandering around, an empty shell left on autopilot.

Usagi planned to talk to Misaki that night at dinner, when he couldn't run off somewhere with some excuse about something or other. However, Usagi arrived home a little later than he had planned, entering the apartment around 9:30 PM. He found a note instructing him to heat up the food in the fridge that Misaki had prepared because Misaki had already gone to bed.

"What the hell…? Misaki never goes to bed before 11…" Usagi stared at the writing in confusion. "Screw this."

Usagi threw down the note and marched upstairs. "Misaki!" He yelled, barging into Misaki's room.

Misaki slowly rolled over and looked at Usagi. "I have a headache. I'm going to sleep." The monotony of his voice startled Usagi along with the deadness in his eyes.

"Misaki…" For once, Usagi was at a loss. Usually, Misaki was vibrant and full of emotion, whether that emotion be happiness, anger, or even sadness. But right now, he was empty.

"Good night." Misaki said, decisively ending the conversation.

Stunned, Usagi left the room. He sat on the couch, unsure of what to do. After a couple of hours, he decided he should probably get some work done while he brainstormed what to do. However, Usagi was too distracted to write, so he went to bed. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with Misaki.

 **Wednesday:**

At some point, Usagi must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, the sun was shining in through the curtain. Blearily, he got up and went downstairs, expecting to find coffee, breakfast, and his Misaki waiting for him. He suddenly became very awake when he realized none of those awaited his arrival. A bad feeling sank into Usagi's gut as he ran back upstairs shouting for Misaki, slamming open doors, fervently trying to find him.

After a few minutes, Usagi came to the undeniable conclusion that he was alone in the apartment. Sprinting to his phone, he speedily dialed Misaki's cell phone, only to throw the phone at the wall when he heard the ringing coming from the table in the living room.

Usagi was frantic, unable to think straight. Where could Misaki have gone?

Usagi grabbed his keys, deciding to check anywhere he could think of: Misaki's school, the grocery store, Misaki's part time job, even that bastard Sumi's house, but to no avail.

Finally, he began calling anyone and everyone who may have seen or heard from Misaki. The fifth person he called was Takahiro. He hadn't wanted to worry him, but since Usagi was having no luck elsewhere, he decided it might be worth a try.

"Hello, Takahiro speaking."

"It's me, Akihiko. Have you heard from Misaki by any chance?" Usagi was trying to keep the panic out of his voice so as not to worry his friend, but it was getting harder by the second.

"No, not since last week. Although… he's probably visiting their graves today."

"… … … What?"

"Today is the anniversary of our parents' deaths."

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Wait, Akihi-"

Usagi sped off towards the graveyard. He had to make sure his Misaki was alright. The image of Misaki crying alone at his parents' graves, or worse… No, he couldn't think about that. But at least Misaki's behavior these past couple days, the dreams… they all made sense now.

Within minutes, Usagi had arrived and was making his way to the site he had often visited with Takahiro in years past. As he turned a corner, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Misaki.

Slowly, Usagi approached Misaki, who seemed so much younger in that moment than he was. Just as Usagi was about to call out, Misaki began to speak.

"I'm so sorry… It's my fault you're dead, and I'm so sorry…" Misaki voice broke as he began to cry. Simultaneously, Usagi felt his own heart break for his beloved, for the pain he was carrying around with him every day.

"Misaki…" He whispered, almost accidentally. Misaki whipped around in fright.

"U-Usagi, wha-what… did you… hear… why are you…" Between the shock and the tears, Misaki was unable to form coherent sentences.

"Misaki…" Usagi slowly walked over, knelt down, and embrace Misaki, holding him tight as if that would keep him from falling apart. "It's not your fault. None of it is your fault."

And with that, Misaki broke down. He sobbed like he was a little kid again, the wound from the death of his parents' was fresh again. "I-if I just hadn't told them, t-to hurry…"

"Misaki, my love, it is not your fault. And I know you won't believe me now, but I will continue you to tell you that it is _not your fault,_ until one day you're able to believe me. I love you, Misaki." Usagi continued to hold Misaki close, never wanting to let go.

All Misaki could do was cry. He cried and cried until he had no tears left in him. And then, after what felt like a lifetime, Misaki stopped crying. He slowly pried himself from Usagi's arms and turned to his parents' graves.

"Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to Usagi. He started out by helping me get into university, but… but then we started living together, and, well, somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. I know that if you could meet him, you would love him as much as I do. For the first time since I lost you two, I don't feel so alone. I'll be alright with Usagi, so you don't have to worry about me! I love you and I miss you both so so much. But I'm okay. Actually, I'm better than okay, I'm happy. I'm so, so happy." After his speech, Misaki placed some flowers carefully on the graves. Before he could turn around, Usagi hugged Misaki from behind.

"I love you too, Misaki," Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear, joyously watching a big blush spread across his cheeks.

"B-baka!" Misaki yelled, trying to push Usagi off of him. "Get off me!"

Usagi laughed and proceeded to do that exact opposite. He turned Misaki around and pressed his lips on Misaki's. Before Misaki could protest, Usagi threw him over his shoulder and began taking him to the car.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Misaki yelled, pounding his arms against Misaki's back.

As Usagi not-so-gently dumps Misaki in the front seat, he leans down and kisses Misaki on the forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." Usagi whispers, startling Misaki into silence.

As Usagi got in the driver's seat and started the engine, Misaki asked, "Wh-where are we going?"

"Why, home of course. I'm running low on Misaki, and I think it's time I filled up." Usagi smirked, awaiting the loud protests that would momentarily erupt from his lover.

"B-BAKA!"


End file.
